


living it up while I'm going down

by janie_tangerine



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, The Defenders (Marvel TV) Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine
Summary: in which Colleen has lost her stitches and Danny's only too happy to celebrate.





	living it up while I'm going down

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, after Defenders aired I took ironwing prompts on tumblr which I'm going to repost now. This one was for an anon with easy to accomplish desires who wanted Danny going down on Colleen. HERE. THAT'S EXACTLY HOW IT IS. NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS.
> 
> Goes unsaid that it has spoilers for the finale (lightly), that nothing belongs to me and the extra trashy title is from Aerosmith, thanks guys for providing good porn titles. Like really there's no plot whatsoever /o\

Thing is, it’s been  _a while_.

And it’s not like Danny’s not grateful every damned other day that Colleen got off with only stitches and a few weeks of rest, because it could have gone so much  _worse_  and he wouldn’t have been around to use his chi if it came to  _that_  –

But having a few neat rows of stitches on your  _stomach_  and the doctor being fairly stern when requiring  _rest_  and Claire coming for check-ups daily has meant that – well, they haven’t done anything past kissing for the previous three weeks and listen, it’s not that he’s got needs or that Colleen has them, because that’s not untrue, but – but he really misses being intimate with her, and kissing only is all fine and dandy, but sometimes he just had to stop himself from going further and show her exactly  _how much_  he wants her in every sense of the word.

And he could see that she also missed it, which is why the moment Claire declares her as healed as it goes and tells them to not do anything  _too rash_  for at least another couple of days and leaves, he’s  _entirely_  intent on rectifying the situation.

Starting from climbing over the bed and kissing the living daylights out of her – it’s been almost one month and he’s not going to take it  _too_  slow.

“Wow,” she says when they have to move apart, “someone’s eager or what?”

“Hey,” he replies, “it’s been a long time and I’m sure you didn’t enjoy it, either.”

“I didn’t,” she admits, “and we can’t do anything  _too rash_ , remember that.”

“Oh, there’s nothing  _rash_  in my plans. And you don’t really have to do anything.”

“I don’t?”

“No. Just lie back, will you?”

“Well, if  _that_ ’s how it is,” she smiles, and he quickly kisses her again before moving to her chin and down her neck, getting rid of her shirt in the meantime – he doesn’t do away with her bra,  _yet_ , but he might later.

Now, though –

Now he leaves light, quick kisses over the scar on her stomach, trying to not put too much pressure on it – he wouldn’t want to be  _too rash_  now, would he?

He’s also really thankful that she was wearing some old training pants today, because he doesn’t have to undo zippers or anything before pulling them downwards along with her sensible black panties.

He throws everything to the side, waiting for her to open her legs a bit wider, and when she does, he leans down.

The first time they did this, he barely knew where the hell he was putting his mouth, even if she hadn’t guessed so he obviously must have pulled that off, but he’s had practice since then, and he knows what she likes.

He’s also had time to think about how to change the routine, in this last month.

Colleen is definitely  _not_  expecting it when he puts his mouth on her clit  _and_  slips a finger inside her at the same time.

Danny’s positively sure the neighbors heard her, but what can they do about it when  _he_  is the one owning the place and making them stay for free? He licks around her clit slowly, without a hurry, and then pushes his finger in deeper, and he smiles a tiny bit when her hands find his hair. She doesn’t pull too hard, even if she knows he  _likes_  it when she does, but then again she probably doesn’t want to accidentally sit up too abruptly.

Never mind. He’s got this. He licks around her clit again, relishing in how wet she is against it  _and_  against his finger, and he’s very quick to slip a second finger inside while he leans back to take a breath.

Then he sucks at her clit a tiny bit, while he pushes his hand in deeper. He crooks his fingers a tiny bit and Colleen’s hold on his hair becomes borderline painful, but that’s  _good_ , that’s excellent, and so when she pushes his head further down he’s only too glad to let her.

He doesn’t know how long he goes at it – he slips in a third finger when he can feel that she’s  _this_  close and he’s more than adequately rewarded when he feels her legs clench a bit, and he doesn’t move his head away as he feels her coming, and  _hears_  her doing it, saying his name over and over.

He waits until she’s done, slowly moving his tongue along the warm flesh in between her thighs to clean off what he can – never let it be said that he doesn’t finish what jobs he starts.

Maybe he  _is_  allowed to look smug as he leans back and looks up at her.

Colleen’s cheeks are a lovely shade of pink, and she’s breathing in fast, and she definitely looks like someone who’s just had the time of her life.

“Told you that you just had to lie back,” he says.

“You  _really_  missed this, didn’t you?”

“Why,  _didn’t you_?”

She laughs. “More than you did, I have a feeling.”

“ _Well_ ,” he says, “no one’s here to tell me I can’t do it again.”

“Shouldn’t you –”

“I’m good,” he smirks, “and don’t think I’m not having any fun myself.” He’s fairly sure he will have to bring himself off during round two, given how hard he is right now, but there’s no hurry.

“If that’s how it is –”

“That’s  _absolutely_  how it is.”

“I can work with round two.”

“ _Great_ ,” he declares, and he  _will_  get down to it, but before then, he leans down and kisses her, because he hasn’t since they started and it won’t do, and when she whimpers into his mouth the moment he slips two fingers inside her, his thumb teasing her clit, he decides that maybe he  _can_  drag this forward a bit before he goes back to using his mouth all over again.

Yes, he decides, it’s a splendid plan, and he turned off his phone for a reason, and he’s looking forward to keep on doing this until they’re both too tired to lift a muscle.

From the way Colleen’s looking at him, he’s definitely sure that she’s down with that, as well.

 

End.


End file.
